A Star Over Sunnydale
by red-jacobson
Summary: YAHF: Xander and Scoobies dress up as Legendary Heroes for Halloween A Bvts/DC Comics Crossover . No Pairings. One Shot, for now, unless my muse decides to tell me more of this story.


A Star over Sunnydale (YAHF) 1/1 PG-13

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Story

Author: Red Jacobson

Rating: Teen/PG-13 (Nothing worse than the show itself)

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: Come on now, if I owned these characters, do you really think I'd be working my butt off as a car salesman and writing fanfic? Joss owns the Buffy verse characters, and DC/Time Warner owns the others. For information about the characters; see the link at the bottom of the story.

Distribution: Xander Zone; anywhere else, just let me know and send me a link.

Feedback: Of course, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows when I have a cookout.

Authors Note: This is a one shot, and I'm hoping it breaks down the writers block for all my other stories. It hasn't been beta'd; other than by Spell check, so if anything stands out, please let me know so I can correct it.

Summary: Xander and the Scoobies dress up for Halloween

October 29th, 1998; Sunnydale High School

Principle Snyder's Office

The Mayor's silken voice came over the phone; as always, exquisitely polite, but, still; Snyder found himself trembling in fear.

"Now, Robert, I know that you have decided to ask Miss Summers and her friends to escort the children on their Trick or Treating; and, I'm happy to go along with the idea; however, I do have one small addition to your instructions to them." The Mayor paused; and Snyder, although a troll, was not a stupid one; supplied the expected response.

"Of course, Mister Mayor; what would you like me to do?" 'Hopefully something that will get all of them killed' he thought, unfortunately; his wish was not to be granted; as the Mayor made his desires quite clear.

"When you give them their assignments; tell them that you want them to dress as heroes; maybe say something about how you want them to provide proper role-models to the youngsters."

Snyder knew better than to argue with his boss, no matter how much he may want to, so he just agreed as quickly as possible, and allowed the Mayor to end the phone call.

As soon as he had calmed down; the Principal of Sunnydale High School hurried from his office to confront his nemesis and her gang of thugs.

The Mayor's Office; immediately following

As he hung up the phone, Richard Wilkins the Third (and Second, and First); Honorable Mayor of Sunnydale; turned to look at the rather disheveled mage sitting in front of him.

"I appreciate your patience, Mister Rayne; as well as your courtesy in informing me of your plans. I'm going to be just as courteous in telling you that; while I have no problems with a bit of chaos running loose in my town, I don't want it to get out of hand, and that is why I want you to make sure that individuals I named for you receive Heroic costumes, I want them to be able to keep the damage and loss of life to a minimum, do you understand me?"

Ethan paled at the thinly veiled threat, but smiled his most ingratiating smile as he assured the Mayor that he would have no problem at all going along with the Mayor's most reasonable request.

They soon concluded their business, and Ethan politely thanked the Mayor for his time, and left the office, containing his trembling until he was safely outside of City Hall. As soon as he could, he opened his car door and got inside; and allowed the fear he had been suppressing to finally surface. After shaking and trembling for several minutes; he shook his head, "Bugger me! I though Eyghon was some scary shite; but that bloke's got him beat by a mile! Oh well, a deal's a deal; now, what costumes do I have that I can prepare for the festivities?" Still thinking he drove to the small store he had rented for week.

Halloween Night

Xander adjusted the fin on his hood; and checked to make sure that his cape was hanging properly before knocking on the door to the Summer's house. He smiled as his surrogate mother opened the door and let him inside.

"Well, that's a costume I haven't seen in a few years, Xander," Joyce said, with a smile; "In fact, since Buffy and Willow are in similar costumes, that there is a theme for the evening."

"Not so much a theme as it is following Fuhrer Snyder's instructions. I'm just glad he still had this costume; otherwise I would have had to go as Johnny Thunder; and trust me; bow-ties are not my style."

Joyce laughed and had to agree. Hearing footsteps from upstairs; she said; "And here are a couple of more members of the Justice Society ready for a night of fighting crime and supporting tooth decay." She finished with a smile.

Xander looked up and smiled at his two closest friends; "Black Canary; Hawkgirl, it's good to see you; are you ready for our mission?"

Buffy was still unhappy with not being able to dress as the 18th Century noblewoman she originally had planned to dress as; but decided to play along; "Of course Starman; wouldn't miss it for the world. And I'm sure that Hawkgirl would say the same if she could ever stop blushing," she smirked.

Xander had to agree; Willow's face, what little he could see under her Hawk mask, was flushed as red as her hair. He really didn't see what she was so embarrassed about; sure the costume was more revealing that her usual clothing; but still fairly conservative; especially compared to Phantom Lady or some of the other heroes out there.

Later that Night

Ted Knight opened his eyes to screams all around him. "What in the world? What happened? I was just walking up to the Brownstone in Gotham City; and now I'm here?" Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness; he activated his gravity rod and took to the skies. Looking around, he was glad to see another member of the Justice Society flying over the rooftops. Flying over, he asked Doctor Fate if he had any ideas what had happened?

"No, Starman; all I can tell is that whatever Magic drew us here; it's extremely chaotic in nature. We seem to be in California in the year 1998."

"1998? Has Degaton teamed up with a Chaos Mage? He's the only one of our foes that I can think of who likes to muck around with time."

"I'm not certain; I can tell you one other thing I've noticed; however we got here, we are not in our own bodies; we are possessing other people."

"Then we had better find a way to stop this; so they can go back to their lives. Although; from the looks of things down there; I think we'll be busy enough trying to keep these people from killing each other."

"I agree; but there is something that you should know, and also pass along to the rest of our teammates; there are quite a few vampires out and about tonight; and I'm certain that the residents of this town would not object if they were to meet their ends. I will be tracking the source of the magic that brought us here; but there is a great deal of interference from other realms, so it's difficult to follow."

With those final words; the Lord of Order in human form rose higher into the air and started gesturing.

"I know he says it's magic; and I've seen enough of it to believe him; but, Damn! It's hard for the scientist in me to accept that!" A scream from below was enough to pull him from his musings; and he saw a familiar form fighting against a group of what had to be vampires. Smiling to himself; he dropped down towards the fight; while enjoying watching Dinah move. Even though they were only together that one time; he still remembered her with pleasure. She was so purely physical; she was grace in motion; whether fighting; or, enjoying more pleasant activities.

"Need a hand Canary?" He called out; she didn't even look up as she heard him, but smiled and said; "Yeah; I wouldn't mind one; these mugs don't stay down long enough for me to get my sticks out and dust them!"

Adjusting the controls on the Gravity Rod, he said, "So these are vampires, are they? Well, let's see how they like concentrated Sunlight!" He aimed the rod at the two vampires who seemed to be in charge, a blond male in a leather jacket, and a dark haired female who was babbling something about the stars as she tried to pull the male away. Two quick blasts with the stellar energy in the rod; and there were two piles of dust on the ground.

Between the two of them Starman and Black Canary managed to dust the remaining vampires with no problem; and; as they were cleaning up; the blond detective said: "I wonder what it is with vamps and their leather jackets and hair gel? There was this one who tried to sneak up on me earlier; of course, he didn't live to regret that mistake; and he was just as full of hair gel as the blond you dusted."

Any comment he was going to make was interrupted, as several other members of the Justice Society came up to them, either flying down, in the case of the Hawk's; running up like the Flash, or, more slowly, like Mister Terrific and Wonder Woman;

Hawkman had just opened his mouth to say something; when a wave of magic washed over them; and Xander opened his eyes and saw Jonathon Levinson taking off Hawkman's helmet and looking around in wonder. He looked around and saw Cordelia Chase in a very interesting looking Wonder Woman outfit, Larry Blaisdell dressed as the Flash; a redheaded guy who went by the name Oz as Mister Terrific; and Owen Mercer taking off the Golden Helmet of Doctor Fate.

"Okay; I think I can speak for all of us when I say, 'what the hell just happened here?'" Xander said, looking at the others, and seeing comprehension in those who were already aware of what goes on in Sunnydale, and blank looks on Owen and Larry; 'not a big surprise, there,' he thought uncharitably, until he looked at Buffy; and saw a look of dawning comprehension and horror cross her face, before she broke down crying. Xander rushed over to her, wondering what could have caused the problem, until he remembered the other vampire Black Canary had mentioned dusting. 'Oh crap! She dusted Angel! No wonder she's upset. Okay, Xander, you're her friend, so be her friend! You can do the Snoopy dance later when you get home.'

Wrapping Buffy in his arms; he said; "Why don't you all head on home for the evening; if you want to stop by the library tomorrow, we can talk about what happened. If you don't want to know, don't worry about it, this was all just a very strange dream."

The others; except for Willow and Cordelia turned and left. After quietly explaining to the others, they helped Buffy back home; where Willow volunteered to stay with her for the evening.

Xander and Cordelia each left for their homes, having a lot of thinking to do.

The Next Morning

Giles was surprised to see that there was already somebody in the Library when he arrived at 7 in the morning. Curious as to who could be in there, because almost no other students other than Buffy and her friends ever used the Library, he edged the door open and was stunned to see Xander standing at the blackboard he had stored in the back, and was writing what appeared to be complex mathematical equations all over the board.

"Xander? What in the devil is going on?"

The dark haired youth turned around, and, with a most uncharacteristically serious look on his face, said, "You better have a seat Giles, there's a lot you need to know about what happened last night."

Epilogue

It took some time, but Buffy eventually moved on from what had happened; but it was touch and go for a while. It finally took Giles, Miss Calender, he and Willow, as well as, surprisingly; Cordelia sitting down with her and helping her come to terms with Angel's final death.

Surprisingly; all the others who had dressed up as Justice Society members that night showed up at the Library as soon as classes were over on November 1st; and; as with Xander, they trained as much as possible with the skills they retained from their alter ego's, adding a great deal to the Scooby Gang.

Xander kept quiet about some of the things he remembered, although he did spend a lot of time at his Uncle Rory's; using the workshop in his shed, until, just before school let out for the year, he showed Buffy and Giles what he had been working on; a fully functional Gravity Rod.

The Mayor was actually quite pleased at the heroes having kept the chaos to a minimum that night; although he wasn't pleased when he found out that several of the heroes were still active, this caused some plans to be adjusted slightly, but, that's another story.

Xander was working in the Library the night before school let out, making some adjustments to the Gravity Rod; so that others could use it if necessary, when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me; are you Xander Harris?"

Xander looked up and stared into the face of a man he never thought he'd meet. "Um, Yes, I'm Xander."

"Well, Xander, my name is Ted Knight, and I need your help."

The End, for now

Information on The Justice Society can be found here:

en./wiki/JusticeSocietyofAmerica

As well as many other places, just do a Google Search.

By the way; the bit about Starman and Black Canary knowing each other very well, is from the 1990's series "Starman" Annual 2.

red


End file.
